Then there was Alan
by bakersdoz04
Summary: Alan always wanted to be a Thunderbird. Until last year. That's when the agency showed him that could save more people by preventing people like terrorists and hackers. That's when he joined PTWA. The catch? He's going home for spring break and his family doesn't know that he is...a spy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds I only own the story plot.

Hey guys- Whit here…. hope you enjoy. ** is kinda AU the hood never happens and Alans just turned 15 in May, I haven't watched the movie, only the show.**

Chapter 1

"Are you all packed to go?" Alan asked Fermant. "Yeah! I just need to use the bathroom I'll be back in a few." Fermant answered. After Fermat left, Alan locked the door and closed the shades. Then he bent down and pulled up a floorboard, opened a complex looking safe, and packed up some of his "gear." " What to bring…I have a small completed set back at the island." Alan thought aloud. He finally decided to bring his hacking, lock pick, and knife set. Alan quickly packed them into his backpack, unlocked the door, and pulled up the shades as if nothing happened. There was a knock at the door and Alan (on guard) went to check who it was. "Hey Mr. Hanbacker," Alan greeted. "Hello, Alan! You're father and brothers said to say they were sorry they couldn't pick you up. Are you and Fermant ready to go?" Brains asked. "Yep! Ferm's in the bathroom but he should be here soon." It really came to Alan as no surprise that he would be picked up this way. His family had always been too busy to really be with him. In the last year, it had worked better that way, then he wouldn't have to worry about them digging through his bag or his life...

"Dad!" Fermant called cheerfully. The two embraced as the father looked over his son.

Alan felt a pang if jealousy stabbing at him, only to shake it off quickly. As the boys loaded their luggage into the vehicle, Brains quickly noticed Alan only brought a backpack and his wallet. "Do you have everything you'll need?" Brains asked. Alan saw him eying the luggage and understood. "Yep! I can just wash the clothes that get dirty." Alan commented. On the flight back home Alan remained very quiet thinking of how to play the whole "Teenage, Wide-eyed and star-struck roll." The truth was he was a teenager, but was anything but wide-eyed and star-struck about the Thunderbirds and his family. Yeah sure he used to be, but then he found the agency. They had made him realize that saving people is great and all, but you can save more by preventing those people from getting hurt. Yeah, there might be a natural disaster or two, but terrorists and hackers could be stopped beforehand. PTWA (protecting the world anonymously) had approached him to be a field spy and a hacker. How they knew about him and his "abilities" he had no idea. The best part was that age didn't matter, the family name didn't matter, and money didn't matter. The trainers and agents at PTWA became his true family. A few even came to to his school events, that his family never did. No, he didn't need the Tracy's anymore, he had a family, blood or not. Brains noticed that Alan was very quiet and distant on the way home. thinking it was that he was hurt that the family didn't care enough to pick him up, he left him alone.

Alan decided he would seem reluctant and angry at his family when they brought up his grades. The real reason he had bad grades was that he was almost never at school. Fermant and Alan no longer shared a room due to the 'principles' decision. Everyone (even the school board.) thought that Alan had a different roommate, when really PTWA arranged the whole thing so he could sneak off to the organization anytime he needed. No, he was better off he thought, I just have to make it through this break and I can go back to work and school. Alan was smarter than anyone at school or his family thought, in many ways, he was a genius in particular subjects.

Alan was jolted out of his thoughts by FAB 1 approaching the island.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Thunderbird is 1 requesting clearance to land." Scott told the com. "Clearance granted TB1, good to have you back." John replied. As Scott approached the island, he saw FAB 1 had already landed. He was happy to see Alan, but sometimes the kid was so immature and annoying. He really did love him but he was glad it was only for a school break.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"TB 2 requesting landing." Vigil was hovering near the island with TB 4 in the cargo bay, waiting for clearance.

"Give it 3 minutes Virgil, Scott will have landed by then." John answered. "Hey Virgle, look FAB 1 is just arriving," Gordon commented from the seat next to him. Virgil looked down and saw that he was right. "Are you excited to see Alan?" Virgil asked Gordon. "Yeah...I guess…But sometimes he's a little to…little?" Gordon traded off. " Yeah, I love him but he hasn't seen the kind of things we've seen, and he's a bit immature, hot headed and arrogant." Virgil added. "Well... let's go greet him anyways." Gordon commented as they finished landing. "Yeah, come on." With that they headed towards FAB 1.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan slid out the car and internally groaned. It had been a while since he had been stuck in a car, it also aggravated his back.(last years big injury.) Alan grabbed his pack and one of Fermat's suitcases so his brothers wouldn't get suspicious and headed towards his "room." The brothers were walking down the hall and hadn't seen Alan yet, Alan had two options he could 1.) avoid them and disappear, or 2.) put on his "acting mask" and face them head-on. He wanted to do the first but that really didn't fit his roll, so he opted for #2. Setting his 'mask' he greeted them. "Hey guys!" Alan greeted.

All three jumped startled. "Oh hey Alan! Didn't see you there!" Scott greeted him. After hugs (which Alan hated, but had to pretend that he liked.) the brothers headed to the kitchen. "Alan! It's so good to see you!" Ohanna called from the kitchen. She was cooking a delicious looking meal. That was one thing Alan really missed, on missions it was freeze dried food...if you were lucky. The base had good food but he had to keep up his cover at school. After hellos and greetings Alan went to his room to unpack, after a small beep in his ear he answered the call. "This is Agent Hartford, is you're location secure?" A voice called. Unbeknownst to the family his room was sound proof from the outside. "This is Agent Tracy, location secure." Allen conformed. "Great! Now we can stop with the nonsense and stuffiness," was the reply. Alan rolled his eyes, Agent Hartford aka Sam had always hated proper protocol. "You know Sam, it's there for a reason right?" Alan teased. "Yeah, Yeah, have you arrived kid?" Sam replies. Sam was one of the people at HQ with a special spot for the "kid" as they called him. "Yeah, I wish I was with the my messed up fam though." Alan told him. Alan called the agency his messed up fam, and in many ways it was. "I know kid, We miss you too. Just don't let Jennings know I said that!" Alan snorted. "Maybe if you work it off." "Come on firecracker! Then switching topics he asked, What role are you pretending this time?" Sam asked. "I decided the whole wide eyed star struck, along with hot headed, immature, selfish, you know the usual of what my family thinks I am." Alan replied. "Oh, by the way kiddo you're on speakerphone." Sam snickered. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I'M BACK HEARTFORD!" Allan yelled at the phone. Granted nothing is fully soundproof, and the PTWA did a great job for a 45 minute time frame."Alan?! Are you O.K?" Gordon called. "Yep I'm fine, sorry Gordon!" Alan quickly replied. "Alright…" with that Gordon pressed his ear to the door."Hey kiddo, this is Jenna, don't you dare act that way." "Yeah" Jennings chorused. "You have worked to hard. When your dad brings up your grades mabe get a little upset, but not a full rage. And maybe be a bit more like how you really are. Like 30% you. And if you don't there WILL be consequences." The rest of his "family" agreed. "Fine," Alan sighed in defeat. Alan knew that if he didn't they would know, and the repercussions would be...bad. "We have a debriefing, but don't forget to eat balanced meals and do the workouts I sent you. There the easier ones. We got go to so talk to you latter!" A chorus of goodbyes and I Love you's followed. "Love you guys to." With that Alan ended the call. Gordon stood outside the door confused. He had heard Alan sigh in defeat and without a fight, and then whoever it was he said he loved them. Who was them? Alan almost never even told his family that, and he sounded so sincere and seemed to miss them badly…The Alan he knew didn't show lovey dovey emotions...

Gordon thought about all of this on his way down to the pool. Allen let out a long sigh, it was only afternoon but he needed to work out without anyone seeing, otherwise there would be questions. He also knew that Gordon had listened in on the conversation. I mean he wasn't a top spy for nothing. He was debating when to work out when the karanok went off. The old Alan would have ran to see what it was, but he did promise to be a little more like his real self so he just got ready for a workout in the jungle instead.

**Updating Schedule: I will try to post once a week till its done. If I can't I will try to give you a heads up. Hope you enjoyed! Please read, follow and Comment. It means a lot. Thanks!**

**Whit**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Whit here hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds. I only own the story plot. enjoy this weeks post!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The boys and Jeff all rushed to the living room and went over the mission. As they rushed out Virgil suddenly turned around. "Hey Alan we will be a while so try not to get in any troub..." He quickly trailed off when he saw that Alan wasn't even in the room.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan saw the TB's launch off and then quickly packed his bag. There were security cameras in the main part of the house, so he quickly pack his knife and archery set, active wear and 3 water bottles in a bag and set off. He was passing through the kitchen when he thought to tell Brains where he was going. "Hey Brains I'm going to go out for a bit, don't worry if I'm gone for a while." Alan told him on the way out.

Brains turned around to reply but he was already gone.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

When the others landed 3 hours later, they walked into the kitchen expecting the usual rapid fire questions from Alan about the mission. But they were shocked when he wasn't even there to greet them. "Where's Alan!?" Scott asked puzzled. "Umm h-he's outs-s-side" Brains stuttered. The boys looked at him skeptically. "You're sure? He's like ALWAYS here to greet us after a mission…" Gordon asked. "Yea, How long has he been outside Brains?" Scott asked worriedly. "Ummm about three hours." Brains commented. "Three hours!" Virgil exclaimed. "We should go find him!" Gordon exclaimed. "Boys let Alan be, he will come in eventually, if he's not here by dinner then you can worry. I will be having a chat with him about not telling someone and then disappearing though." Jeff stated. "U-mmm Jeff? Alan told me before he left that he was going outside and that he would be a while." Brains said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. They were shocked that Alan had been so thoughtful. "Oh umm O.K. Thanks Brains." With that every one split up thinking Alan would be back in just a few minutes.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan went deep into the jungle and then changed. The first hour and a half he practiced archery and knife throwing nonstop. Then he sharpened and cleaned the knives and arrows for another half an hour. Alan then started working out for 2 hours with combat tumbling and hand to hand fighting for another half an hour. He managed to do all of this without stopping. When Sam said "easy" training he meant (250 pushups and 550 crunches and 50 pull ups with a ten second brake at 25 for example.) easier for a top field agent like Alan.

(A/N Alan was out there for a total of 5hours)

After all this Alan decided that he should probably head back. He quickly changed and started back.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Dinner time!" Ohanna called. As the boys and Jeff sat down at the table they quickly noticed they were missing someone. "Gordon, can you go get Alan from his room please?" Jeff sighed. "Yeah," Gordon complied. A moment latter Gordon came back in. "Alan wasn't in his room. Have any of you seen him?" "No, I haven't seen him since he left to go unpack. He wasn't even there when the Alarm sounded." Virgil replied. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since then either…" Scott added worried. Just as they were starting to get worried, Alan opened the door and walked in. The first thing they noticed was that he looked tired and he was carrying a backpack with him. The second thing they noticed was that he was drenched in sweat, and that his hair was sticking to his forehead. "Sorry if I worried you." Alan said as he sat down. The family continued to look at him in shock. They were still processing that he had apologized, when Ohanna came in and put the rest of the food on the table. Virgil noticed that's Alan mostly ate a lot of salad, water, and chicken, but no peaches and cream along with skipping dessert. During dinner they talked among themselves, but slowly noticed that Alan hadn't made a peep. "Sooooo Alan, what did you do today?" Scott asked. "Not much, unpacked and went for a jog." Alan told them. "How about you?" Alan questioned. Every one looked up. "Was Alan just polite and ask that?" Everyone secretly thought to themselves. They KNEW he was going to ask them about the mission before dinner ended though. "Ummm pretty good. Got some maintenance done on my bird, worked with Brains, went on a mission. Why?" Scott asked. "Just curious." Alan replied. "May I be excused?" He asked his father.

His father just looked at him in shock, Alan never was this polite and well…just LIKE this! "Umm sure…" Jeff said. Alan cleared his plate, rinsed it, and put it in the dishwasher, he then went up to his room to read an article on interrogation.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan heard the footsteps before they Jeff even knocked on the door. "Hey Alan can you come down to the living room, I want to talk with you." Jeff stated. Alan winced, he knew he would have to talk about his grades sooner or later, but he was hopping later. His "fam" had told him to be more like himself, but he really didn't want to, he would be to… he didn't know, but it wouldn't be good. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Alan replied. He slowly walked towards the living room, knowing there was no point in denying it. "Yeah Dad? What did you want to talk about?" Alan asked. "We need to talk about your grades. You're falling behind with Cs and Ds, you simply CAN'T do that! You NEED to take responsibility for your actions and stop being immature, and step up your grades. I'm SICK of having to tell you this! You need to be responsible and GROW UP ALAN!" Jeff finished, frustration seeping into his words. He knew he had been a little harsh, but it was true. He knew Alan was going to get mad and blow up now, he honestly was surprised he got to finish. "I understand, It won't happen again sir. Anything else we need to go over?" Alan stated calmly. The entire family just looked at him in shock.

He hadn't made an excuse or even defend himself…

"I...ummm… no I don't...think so?" Jeff answed still shocked. "Alright then, I'm going to head to bed, goodnight everyone." With that Alan walked out of the room. Everyone looked after him still in shock, it was only 8:45pm! Alan had always fought to stay up late, he also hated getting up early. "Did that just happen?" Gordon managed to get out. "Umm I think so…?" Was the only reply.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan quickly showered and got ready for bed. He had learned how to go to bed early, and get up early, since he never knew if he would be needed for a mission in the middle of the night, so he tried to get as much sleep as possible. Alan quickly crawled into bed at 9:00pm and set his alarm for 5:30am. "I don't have to get up super early tomorrow!" Alan thought happily to himself as he shut the light off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I finally watched the movie! Here is you're new chapter. Please Read, Review and follow! Thank you! Enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan's sleep was haunted again that night. His dreams switched from one horrible scene to the next. It was one of the things that came with the whole "saving the world" occupation. His brothers were right, he hadn't seen the things they had, he had seen worse. The scary thing was that when he woke up he trained himself to not wake up screaming. No, he woke up drenched in sweat, small gasps, and quietly. It was terrifying. He had had nighteres shortly after he had joined PTWA. They just came with sleep anymore.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff knew he had been a little harsh, but it was true. He knew Alan was going to get mad and blow up now, he honestly was surprised he got to finish. "I understand, It won't happen again sir. Anything else we need to go over?" Alan stated calmly. The entire family just looked at him in shock.

He hadn't made an excuse or even defend himself…

"I...ummm… no I don't...think so?" Jeff answed still shocked. "Alright then, I'm going to head to bed, goodnight everyone." With that Alan walked out of the room. Everyone looked after him still in shock, it was only 8:45pm! Alan had always fought to stay up late, he also hated getting up early. "Did that just happen?" Gordon managed to get out. "Umm I think so…?" Was the only reply. Scott paused the security footage there. "Sooo that did just happen." John stated. (John had come down that evening after Alan went off to bed.)

"That's NOT like the Alan I know." Gordon said fiercely. "Now that you mention it he's been acting weird since he got here," Scott said. "What do you mean Scott?" Gordon asked. "Well, he didn't seem to like the hugs we gave him, he used to love them. Then he went straight to his room to unpack and he didn't come out." Scott said. "Yeah and he didn't come out to the mission briefing, he also wasn't here when we got back. He also only ate salad and chicken, like a lot of salad." Virgil added. "So he was outside for 5 hours?" Jeff confirmed. "Yeah, could you pull it up?" Gordon asked. John quickly pulled up the security footage as they all sat down on the living room couch. The first scene they saw Alan stiffly get out of the car and grab his luggage. "Hey, Alan you don't have to carry my suitcase!" Ferment called. No, it's fine Ferm, just because we don't share a room anymore doesn't mean I don't like being you're bell boy." Alan jokes. John pauses the footage. "Since when did Fermant and Alan not share a room?" John asked. "I don't know. I never go a transfer form…" Jeff replied.

The next scene was from a camera outside Alan's room. Gordon was walking by when Alan started yelling. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I'M BACK HEARTFORD!" Allan yelled at the phone. "Alan!? You O.K? Gordon called. Yeah! Sorry Gordon! Fine… O.K love you guys to." That was all they heard. John stopped the footage there. "Hey John, can you look up the name Heartford? Scott asked in curiosity. John turned away to his computer. "No, that can't be right." he muttered. "What you find John?" Jeff 's the thing Dad, I didn't... I also tried to track the phone call Alan received but I can't!" John replied. The family looked up concerned. They had the best technology available and an amazing hacker to boot…"John can you check the klaranox scene and anything with Alan in it after that? We must have just not seen him at the mission briefing." Gordon said. They played the klaranox scene over again but still no Alan. "Alan's never missed one unless he's injured or sick." Scott stated. It was a well known fact in the Tracy family. The next scene showed Alan in the kitchen filling water bottles and telling Brains he was going out. "Hold it John." Virgil stated. "Doesn't it seem weird that he would have a backpack, a ton of water and heavy clothes on for a jog?" Virgil noticed. The brothers nodded their heads in conformation at that. The next scene was dinner and after that they knew the rest. "Did Alan just eat salad?" Gordon asked skeptically. "Yeah, lots of it and no desert." Virgil added with a frown. "Dad could you give the headmaster a call and put it on speakerphone?" John asked. "I guess, but it's getting late so he might not be in his office." Jeff replied. "Wharton Academy, this is Headmaster speaking." "Hello Mr. Orson, this is John Tracy. Do you have a minute?" "Oh! Um Mr. Tracy um sure go ahead." "Can I ask who Alan's new roommate is?" John requested. "Hmmm let me see, it's a new transfer student, Sam Heartford." The headmaster replied. The family raised their eyes at this. "Is he on Alan's track team or any other extra activities?" John asked curiously. "Ummm Sir, Alan quit track, even though he was our star runner and there were college scouts all giving him there cards. He also is no longer in any other non required activity's. It's rather weird really, he just dropped it all one day and suddenly his grades dropped as well. It all happened over night really, his teachers have complained of him missing school several days after he took two months off for family matters in the middle of the semester. Sorry to rant on to you, I meant to call one of you to see if there was a problem we could you help with. Especially since he has been having his "episodes." the headmaster finished nervously. "What "episodes" sir?" John pressed. "You don't know? Alan said he told you and his doctor…" the head master replied seriously. "Not that we know of." Jeff said growing more worried. "Maybe it would be better if you asked his doctor then." the headmaster trailed off. "Sir I'm his doctor, Virgil Tracy." Virgil started. "Um it says here that you are listed as his "last option, back up doctor." The family loomed at each other in shock. "Who is listed as his primary doctor?" Scott asked frantically. "The current doctor that he sees is Dr. Hanson," the head master answered. "And how long ago was the switch made?" Jeff asked. "Just before he left school for the two months. I can send you his information if you would like?" the head master replied. "That would be good. Thank you for your assistance." John said as he disconnected the call. "O.K let me get this straight: first of all Alan doesn't have a roommate or one with a background, second of all, he's quite all activities overnight, then he switched doctors, didn't tell us about his "episodes", whatever they are, and then disappeared without us knowing for **two months**?! " Scott yelled furiously. "Not only that but he's like a completely different kid. He's polite, obedient, healthy, considerate,and a bit mature?!" Gordon finished just as mad as Scott. "Something changed Alan, and I have a feeling that the two months he disappeared has to do with it. Boys tomorrow we start getting some answers." Jeff started with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Looking around he saw it in each and every one of his sons faces. With that, everyone stalked to bed except for Scott. Scott slowly walked down the opposite corridor and made a detour to check on Alan before he went off to bed. He may be piping mad, but its root came from his concern for Alan. And as mad as he was, he just wanted to make sure his Sprout was O.K.

Slowly he opened Alan's door, trying not to make a sound.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm I don't own the Thunderbirds I only own the story plot and my own original characters.

Chapter 4

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

O.K let me get this straight: First of all Alan doesn't have a roommate or one with a background, second of all, he's quite all activities overnight, then he switched doctors, didn't tell us about his "episodes", whatever they are, and then disappeared without us knowing for **two months**?! " Scott yelled furiously. "Not only that but he's like a completely different kid. He's polite, obedient, healthy, considerate,and a bit mature?!" Gordon finished just as mad as Scott. "Something changed Alan, and I have a feeling that the two months he disappeared has to do with it. Boys, tomorrow we start getting some answers." Jeff stated with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Looking around he saw it in each and every one of his sons faces. With that, everyone stalked to bed except for Scott. Scott slowly walked down the opposite corridor and made a detour to check on Alan before he went off to bed. He may be piping mad, but his problem came from his concern for Alan. And as mad as he was, he just wanted to make sure his Sprout was O.K.

Slowly he opened Alan's door, trying not to make a sound. Alan was asleep on his bed as Scott walked in farther. Just as he was getting ready to leave he noticed Alan had started tossing with labored breaths. "No, please! Stop. Don't make me, and other worrying nonsense came from Alan's mouth. Scott quickly crossed the room intending to wake Alan from his nightmare. Scott had barely touched Alan when he bolted upright silently grabbed Scott's hands flipped him over onto the floor and was on top of him in mere seconds. In the dark room Alan couldn't see who was attacking him but he had the upper hand. "Who do you work for, and what do they want?" Alan whispered menacingly. Scott looked up shocked at his little brother, he had NEVER heard that cold dark voice before. Who was this kid? "

"You wouldn't want me to force it out of you would you?" Alan said darkly. "Because I know how to, and trust me, I will." Scott finally got his mouth to work. "Alan! Alan! It's me Scott!" Scott practically shouted.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Colter is going to kill me!" Alan murmured as he quickly hopped of Scott and backed into a corner. "Alan, are you O.K?" Scott said slowly, as he tapped his watch for his brothers to come up. No I'm defending not! I just flipped by older brother and threatened him!" Alan said hysterically. "And to top that off I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Alan finished.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried about you. Alan what's going on?" Scott asked softly. "And that's why I'm going to be in so much trouble." Alan said quietly. There were days or nights like this when he didn't want to keep the secret. It was a burden, and at times like this he sometimes thought his family loved him, and that made it all the harder not to tell. Gordon, Virgil, and John all slipped in quietly behind Alan. "Alan why would you be in trouble?" Scott asked. Alan suddenly went stone faced and put a mask up. "Alan, answer me." Scott demanded. " I won't be in trouble Scott, don't worry about it," Alan evaded. "your face a moment ago told me otherwise. Alan, where did you go for two months?" Scott asked. Alan's face paled dramatically. They knew, oh boy, they knew, this was not good. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you." Alan replied shortly. "You can, and you will even if we have to sit on you all night!" Gordon exclaimed. "Ha! Just you try to get it out of me. I dare you to." Alan shot back. They all looked at each other, shocked. "What happened to you, Alan?" John said softly, as if afraid of the answer. " I saw things. I did things. I grew up." Alan said with tears running down his face. Alan left the room quickly. He didn't know what made him say that. Maybe because he still needed the Tracy's, maybe because he was so tired, or maybe he just wanted to stop pretending in front of them. The brothers all looked at each other in utter shock. The quickly looked eyes, got up, and quickly went after there secretive brother.

**Important: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. I just wanted to give you a heads up that I will NOT be posting next week, but we will be back to the regular schedule after that. Thanks for understanding! Whit **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the ThunderBirds, only the Plot and OC's. If you want to use ideas and theme from me just please make an A/N at the top of you're story. Thanks!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"What happened to you, Alan?" John said softly, as if afraid of the answer. "I saw things. I did things. I grew up." Alan said with tears running down his face. Alan left the room quickly. He didn't know what made him say that. Maybe because he still needed the Tracy's, maybe because he was so tired, or maybe he just wanted to stop pretending in front of them. The brothers all looked at each other in utter shock. The quickly locked eyes got up and quickly went after there secretive brother.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan quickly ran outside and climbed up the roof, knowing that his brothers would come looking for him in a moment. He quickly took out his phone and shot them a text. "Hey, guys, I just need some space and air. I'm not hurt or in trouble but you probably won't find me. I will see you tomorrow or later. Just go to sleep and don't worry."

-Alan-

After he sent the text he quickly laid back on the roof with a sigh. One thing that he did regret since choosing not to join the Thunderbirds, was that he never got to be with the stars, or have a chance at driving TB 3 in space. He still had a big love for space, that was probably why he was less angry at John. That and he almost never saw or knew John, since he was always up on five. He actually kinda missed John some times. Maybe because he always treated Alan better, or that they had more in common. But Alan still wished that he didn't have to always fake in front of John. Because John… Well John was always there, in a weird kind of way.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The brothers finally gave up after an hour of looking for Alan. "Where could that little tur…" "Scott, we or a message from him." John interrupted. "Well,what did he say?" Gordon asked impatiently. "He said to not worry, he needs space, and to go to bed." John summarised. "Like h…" "LANGUAGE!" Virgil butted in.

But I agree with Gordon. What if he gets cold? or is hurt? or is dead?! Wait! Not the last one! But still what if we wait up for him?" Virgil asked. "No! You boys need your rest. Now off to bed and not a peep from you!" Ohanna came in and told them firmly. "But!" "No buts Scott Tracy. Not another peep. And if I catch you talking or out of bed you will regret it." Ohana firmly stated. The boys looked at each other alarmed, last time they disobeyed her, she gave them diarrhea for a week! "Yes ma'am" came the muttered answers.

As the brothers fell asleep, John found that he couldn't fall asleep. So he gathered some blankets and pillows together, along with some snacks and headed up to the roof to star watch. He found that when he couldn't sleep or needed to clear his head watching the stars always helped.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan herd footsteps to his left and turned and saw John. John hadn't seen him, since he expected to be alone on the roof. After watching John for a while, he was still undiscovered. He tried to sneak away but part of him wanted to be with John. After a while, his stubborn side won and he headed over to John. "Have room for one more?" Alan asked quietly. John shouted and half jumped out of his skin. Alan laughed a sincere laugh. Since his training, he had forgotten how quiet he walked. "Alan?! You scared the crap out of me!" John shouted, while Alan continued to snicker. "You think that's so funny huh?"John said with a slight smile on his face. "No. It. was. Hilarious!" Alan said in between breaths. Once both of the brothers had calmed down, John patted the spot next to him. Alan gently laid down next to John and as they both looked up at the sky. "Whatcha doin up here?" John asked after a moment.

"I just needed to getaway. I think better by the stars." Alan said quietly. "Me too." John admitted quietly. After a while he finally asked what was bugging his brain. "Alan?" John asked. "Yeah John?" "What did you need to get away from?" John asked quietly. Alan took a deep breath and sighed. "Secrets." he admitted softly. "I have several secrets, but I can't tell anybody most of them. And after 3.5 years they wear on you." Alan said absently. "Alan, what's going on?" John prodded gently. "You are one of the very very few people I truly want to tell John, but if I did a lot of people would get hurt. People who have become...no are family." Alan whispered. John sat up and looked at his crying and hurt brother. John didn't say anything, he just took Alan and wrapped him in a hug. Alan couldn't take it anymore, years of hurt from his family. His dead friends, the weight of being the best, saving so many people at a massive cost, all at the age of fifteen. He just couldn't fake it anymore. He broke. The tears roll down his face faster and faster. As he started to sob into his brother's arms. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hold the world. As he realized these things he started to shake uncontrollably. John just hugged him tighter and whispers soothing things in his ear. "Oh Ally Baby, you can't hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. You are so loved, it's ok, I'm here for you."

After a while, Alan slowly sat up and dried his tears. "John I really want to tell you, but I can't. It would hurt a lot of good people. And John? There is one secret I will and can tell you. But please don't tell anyone else." Alan said heavily. "Ok Alan, I'll leave it be for now. I promise I won't tell anyone else, as long as no one's life is in danger." John said solemnly. "John, umm well, it's just that Ikindofdespisingeveryoneofmybrothersanddadexceptforyou." Alan murmured swiftly. John felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. "Why?" He asked. "Umm I don't really know." "Yeah right." John thought to himself. "Ok then, why everyone except me?" Alan let out a frustrated sigh. "Because you care about me!" Alan finally spat out. John just sat there in shock.

That was NOT what he had been expecting.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

**I know cliff hanger. But I'm back! :) Please read, comment, and follow. When you review it helps me to become a better writer and I am more motivated to write, which means longer chapters for you! ;)**

**Thanks**

**bakersdoz04**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds, only the plot is mine. **(A/N I recommend revisiting the end of the last chapter as a refresher.) **hey guys sorry not sorry for not posting last week u really wasn't feeling it, and I was stressed and tired. It also wouldn't have been a good chapter at all. But I'm back now, so we are back to the regular schedule. Enjoy!,

**Johns POV**

If Alan felt that the reason he didn't despise me was that I cared, then Alan thought dad and the brothers didn't care about him then!

"Ummmm O.K….. why is it that only I care about you then?" I asked. "Let me clarify, what I mean is, I think you actually love me, unlike the other Tracy's."

I felt like I had been tossed into freezing water with each statement Alan said. "Alan, what makes you think that they don't love you?" "Ummmm well...Ummm never mind." Alan quickly said. "Alan, talk to me please." I half begged him. " "Fine. Almost every time I'm here they tease me constantly. "What did you do this time Alan? Did you blow up any more schools? Not our first rodeo pipsqueak. Fail another class?" are a few favorites. Then they always underestimate me, I was going to do AP my first year, but I didn't because I realized there was no point. They already blame, underestimate, undermine, and put me down John. The last time they came to any event of mine was when I was in 5th grade, that was almost 5 years ago. I learned to never get my hopes up with them, after years of them never visiting me, never coming to one of my big meets, not even bothering to come once a year to family day. They even have forgotten to send me a call or even text on my birthday since I was twelve. The worst was when they wouldn't even bother to text, call, or even email me when someone got hurt on a mission. All you guys do is talk about how great the Thunderbirds are, and how I can't join yet when I'm around. But I see you guys hanging from the cliff or a platform on TV . Or, when one of you guys get hurt, but the footage crew can't film any more. I can't see what happened, then i'm worried sick thinking that you might be dying, or are in a hospital and then I'll never know till the next mission is T.V.

John, you may not have always been able to come to my games. But you gave me a call on my birthday, and you made sure to call me when Gordon got hurt. Not only that, but you don't constantly make me feel like dirt. " Alan finished. John just sat there stunned, he had no idea that this had been going on. How couldn't he have seen it! He should have been a better brother, he should have…" "John, don't beat yourself up. It's not all your guy's fault. I should have been smarter and told the family sooner, I shouldn't have tried to solve some of my problems on my own. Lord knows where that got me. In the end, it worked out for good." Alan finished

How could Alan say that! He had been hurt so BAD by his own family! He had toughed it out on his own and had been the more mature one of the entire family. Then it dawned on me what his last words were. "Alan, what do you mean when you said, "it worked outfit good in the end?" Alan sighed heavily. "Let's just say that things happened at school, things that changed my life and changed my future. If I'm honest, I wasn't doing good for a bit there. But some peeps found me and helped me get through it all and figure out my life." Alan finished. "Do you mind telling me what happened and what was going on in school?" I asked. "Sorry John, but it's too fresh, and I really don't want to talk about it." Alan replied. "O.K... Hey Sprout?" I asked. "Yeah John?" Alan replied. "For what it's worth I'm sorry for not being there more for you. And thanks for trusting me enough to tell me." Alan looked me in the eye for a moment. He almost looked like he was searching for something. Whatever it was, he must have found it. "John, I forgive you. Actually I forgave all of you a while ago." I just sat there stunned. Even though we hadn't apologized to him, even though he went through something that somebody should never have their family do to them, even though they didn't deserve forgiveness, he still forgave them. That took a lot of muturity, and heart. I don't think I would have been able to do that. "Hey John look!" Alan shouted with excitement. Shaking away my thoughts I looked at his happy puppy face. "What is it Alan?" I asked." It's the star you found! You can see it right now!" I looked at him, surprised he recognized it. Especially when it was only visible a few weeks a year.

"What do you know, it is!" I replied. We both laid down on the roof talking about stars and space for the next hour or so. I never knew Alan had such knowledge about space. He seemed to really grasp it, and love it. It was nice to have a brother with the same true love of it as I did. After a while when it got colder we cuddled up close and went to bed for the night. I could feel Alan tense up when I first wrapped my arms around him, but he slowly relaxed and snuggled up. "Goodnight Alan, I love you." I told him softly. "I love you to Johny." said a drowsy boy, mostly asleep. I looked down at Alan in my arms, it was then I realized how small and young he really was. And how much we forced him to grow up. It was then I let myself cry a little. As siblings we should have protected him from harm, when we were the ones who ended up hurting him. He had grown up so well, but he wasn't done yet. I realize that I still had a chance to be part of the rest of his life. And I would defend and protect him the best I could. Even if I had to be on Alans side and not my brothers. It was then that I felt a deep and firce fire of determination fill my heart. I may have messed up before but I'd be damned if I didn't try my best to protect, and be there for him from now on. With that settled, I drifted of to sleep feeling the closest to my little brother that I had in long time. As I fell asleep I automatically tightened my grip on Sprout without even knowing.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

There you are folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Got some good bromance going there. But the other family members are going to still go after Alan to get answers out of him in the morning. Will John stick with Alan? Or will he change his mind? What happened when Alan was gone for two months? What are his "episodes"? And who is Dr. Handson? Join me next week for some answers.

bakersdoz04


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds, only the plot is mine. **(A/N I recommend revisiting the last chapter as a refresher if needed:) **Hey guys, sorry for skipping posting for a while. But I'm back now, so we are back to the regular schedule. Enjoy!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan awoke then next morning stiff and uncomfortable and cautiously looked around and took in his surroundings. He slowly sat up and moved off the roof next to John, and decided that it was time for a decent cup of coffee. That was one habit ( Jennings called it an addiction ) he had picked up since joining PTWA, and hadn't stopped since. As he sat down a the kitchen counter he contemplated how he was going to get out of questioning from his family. He decided he would just avoid them like the plague and camp out till the end of the break. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do, after all, he couldn't have them finding out what he was up to these days. He heard footsteps coming around the corner followed by Gordon. Gordon usually got up early due to habits from his swim training days and went for a swim in the morning still. Gordon just stood in the doorway a moment, surprised that Alan was even awake! He was usually one of the last people up beside Virgil. "Good morning Alan…" Gordon said. "Morning Gordo,you going for a swim?" Alan questioned. "Yeah, breakfasts at 8:30 so don't be late." "Yeah, sure!" Alan called back to him on his way to the kitchen. His earpiece started beeping so he quickly excused himself and went to his room. "Agent Tracy reporting," Alan said into his com. "Agent Tracy you're needed. We have a threat on the loose in NY, and you're the man to do it," His superior told him. "I have to respectfully decline sir. I'm at my family's island on school break, and am not available till I'm back at Wharton's, sir," Alan told him. "Alan, I wouldn't call you like this unless I felt it was necessary. We can't make a scene and it's in the heart of NY city." Colson replied. "Could Sarah, or Eithan manage it?" Alan asked desperately. " Sarah is deep undercover, and Eithan is in the infirmary due to his last mission. I know its not ideal, but you're the best for this job. You're needed, find a way to get to NY and be here by lunch, that's an order." With that his superior, Colton cut the call.

Alan sighed in frustration. "Dang it!"

Alan quickly ran to the kitchen and started pulling out a bunch of food necessities and throwing them in a bag. Not enough to be suspicious but enough for a sudden grocery run. The brothers ate a TON between missions, activities, and just there stomach size in general, consequently they would need more food right away. He quickly ran out and put the food in the garbage. As he walked back in he saw Ohanna in the kitchen looking through the fridge and cupboards. "Alan?" Ohanna called. Alan froze in his tracks, did she see him? Was he caught?! "Can you believe the amount of food you boys go through?! I'll have to make a run to NY today for groceries!" Ohanna told him. "Wow! That is a lot of food! Can I come and help you? I would love to get off the island for a little bit." Alan added. "Sure! I could use the help anyways. I'll just lay out the cereal bar and we'll leave before breakfast." Ohanna told him. "That would be great, I'll go get my stuff and meet you at Tracy 1," Alan called over his shoulder cheerfully.

Alan ran to his room and quickly packed his gear and an extra outfit and headed to the plane.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil heard a constant knocking at his bedroom door and groggily opened it to see Ohanna standing on the other side. "Ohanna?" "Good morning Vigil, I'm leaving right away for the mainland to get groceries, and since you eat a lot of the food you're going flying us. You have 8 minutes so hurry." she finished. With his brain just waking up he hurried to get ready never noticing she said "you're flying us" not just her.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan buckled himself in, forgetting that Ohanna couldn't fly, and pulled out a snack to go with the interrogation article he never got to finish reading.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

After they leveled off, Virgil set the jet to autopilot and headed to the back of the plane for some breakfast. "Alan?!" "Virgil?!" both brothers called at once. "What are you doing here?!" both exclaimed.

**Just so you know it makes me want to write longer chapters more often when I get a review, as it encourage and inspires me. But It's up to you, don't feel like you have to. :)**

**bakersdoz04 **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, only the plot. **IMPORTANT STORY UPDATE! SOOO here's the thing, I started writing this chapter and I didn't have a plot for the story. So I came up with this epic plot and fight seen. (yes there will be a fight scene.) but I have to turn where I left off and swing around to include the whole family. So I'm literally going to turn the plane around. Don't worry it will be worth it! Also, keep in mind that this is rated, T.**

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

After they leveled off Virgil set the jet to autopilot and headed to the back of the plane for some breakfast. "Alan?!" "Virgil?!" both brothers called at once. "What are you doing here?!" both exclaimed.

"You first." Alan said. "Ohanna needed someone to fly her to NY for groceries, so I was recruited." Virgil complied.

"I volunteered to help her get the goods." Alan offered. "Oh, cool. Guess we'll get some bro time. Fill me in on what's been happening at school." Virgil said skillfully. Alan tried to look excited about getting time alone with Virgil, but inside he was panicking. He was panicking hard. Putting his training into play he collected himself. "Well, not much just the usual." Alan replied tactfully. "Tell me more," Virgil replied.

Racking his brain he decided to stick to the "safe topics." "You know, math, history, literature, science, chemistry, things like that. Then we have meals and homework, bed and repeat. Enough about me, what have you been working on lately?" Alan asked. Vigil noticed how he didn't give too much detail and switched topics quickly, but breezed over it as he was eager to tell about his latest engineering project. "Well I've been working on the thrusters for TB 3 so it is more fuel-efficient, because…" Virgil and Alan continued on like this for a while, and both were deeply involved in their conversation about the schematics and plans of TB 3 when Jeff called in. Virgil headed to the cabin to take the call, and start piloting again as they closed in on NY.

"Morning dad, what's up?" Virgil asked. "I was just wondering where you at, I noticed Tracy 1 is gone!?" Jeff Tracy replied. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that, Ohanna, me, and Alan are heading to NY to grab some groceries for the month. It was kinda last minute..." Virgil said. "Alan's with you?" Jeff asked curiously. "Yeah, he volunteered to help Ohanna get groceries. Hey dad, did you know Alan knew so much about space and TB 3s engineering?" Virgil asked. "Really? No, I didn't. That just confirms what I've been thinking about." Jeff mused. "What is it, dad?" Now that Alan's 15 I'm thinking about starting just TB training on his breaks. Nothing definite yet, but I'll want to talk to you boys about it."

"That sounds like an idea. He definitely has matured a lot since we've last seen him." Virgil mussed. "Say, Virgil, I know it's not ideal, but can you swing back to the island and pick us up? There's been some business offers that came up last minute, and it would be nice to be off the island as a family for a bit." Jeff said. "Sure dad. That sounds like a great idea, I think a family day is just what we need." Virgil replied. "It's not like we have to be there by noon anyway." Alan started to feel the plane banking and quickly rushed up to the cockpit. "Virgil, why are we turning?!" Alan asked with a slight panic in his voice. Virgil looked up at him with a carefree smile and replied, "We're going back to the island to pick up the others, go to Tracy Industries, and then have a family day!" Virgil answered happily.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan POV

Back at the island I quickly called Colon as my brothers gathered their stuff and boarded the plane. "Agent Tracy reporting sir, Ummm I have an issue, sir…" I heard an audible sigh on the other side of the line. "What now Alan?" "Well sir, I was on schedule and flying to NY when we turned around. Now all of my family will be in NY with me. Sir… I regret to inform you that I will not be able to complete this mission without revealing secrets…" I trailed off. It hurt me to have to report this, I was one of the senior agents and almost never failed a mission. Stupid, nosey brothers.*sigh* "We'll make it work Tracy. But I'm not happy with this, we will discuss this further when you return. Colson out." with that I heard the line disconnect. With a sigh, I clambered aboard Tracy 1 dreading an hour's flight stuck with my prying brother. Lord help us all.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

DURING FLIGHT:

"Soooo...Alan…" Gordon started. Alan rolled his eyes. "Dude Gordo, I know you guys want to question me, so why don't we not beat around the bush, and you guys just start interrogating me." Alan sighed. The family looked down in embarrassment, we're they really that obvious? "Well you're right Alan," their dad commented. "You haven't been honest with us, and we want answers." Alan took a deep breath. "O.K what's first?" "Well first off, why'd you quit track?" Gordon asked. "Because I needed to focus on my grades." Alan lied. "Then why did you're grades go down?" Scott pried. "Duno, not as smart as the rest of you." said Alan. "Alan, that's not true, you were an A student, then it suddenly dropped to Cs and Ds overnight. What happened?" John probed. "I don't know what to tell you, John." Alan said as he looked at his lap. "How about the truth for once?" Scott mumbled. "Scott, I get it. But either I lie more or I don't tell you. All I can say is that things happened that changed me, my life, and my goals. Things that I can't talk about. Are we done here?" Alan said with a voice that said they were. The family looked at each other helplessly. "Alan? Can you please at least tell me why you switched doctors?" Virgil asked desperately. Alan let out a sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Not really Virg, I can try though. So after my life changed for those two months... let's just say that I needed a doctor more often. Knowing that you guys would be on rescues and prob at me a lot, I switched to my current doctor, knowing he was on call, and close by when needed. Don't worry though, I only have ring him up about 5x a month." Alan said while laughing. His family looked at him a bit shocked that 5x a month was less?! They were IR operatives, and they still didn't need a doctor that frequently. Alan saw the look on their faces and quickly tried to amend his mistake. " It's not like you think, I mean that's doing really good for me when you think about it. I mean I used to see him 4x a week, so really I have improved…" Alan trailed off of his ramble realizing that he was making it worse. He quickly excused himself and promptly locked himself in the bathroom. "Dad?" Gordon and in a quiet voice. "What has Allie got himself into?" "I don't know son, I don't know."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

As the Tracy family stepped out of there vehicle in front of Tracy Industry's they kept stealing concerned glances at the youngest. The boys were at the secretary's desk talking while their father was in the meeting when it all went down. Alan was hardly listening when a man in a dark blue jacket caught his attention. Spy senses on high alert, Alan cautiously edged closer to the man. The man was bent over something of *TI's and seemed to be tinkering with the base of the support pillar. Alan could feel something wasn't right. As the man turned his body, Alan got a good view. It was a small bomb. Not enough to explode the building, but enough to make no one want to buy their most popular items ever again. This wasn't just a small bomb, no! this was sabotage!

Alan wished he had at least some gear with him, but unfortunately, he just had his fists. They'll have to do. The man quickly turned, and panicked when Alan headed towards him, he swiftly dumped the contents of a bottle on the floor. Soon a fire was creeping up the pillars and furniture in the lobby. Alan dashed in pursuit of the man, hearing his brothers calling for fire extinguishers behind him. Alan desperately looked around for the man and spotted a blue jacket dashing up through the stairs. Hot in pursuit Alan sprinted up the stairs. Alan was on his tailcoats when suddenly he slipped; jutting his chin on the stairs. Not deterred, Alan clambered to his feet, swiped the blood off his chin and gave chase. The two men chased to and fro on the staircase drawing near to the roof. The man slammed the rooftop door open as Alan burst through behind him. The crisp spring air made both their senses on edge. "Who are you?" Alan called sharply across the flat rooftop. "None of your beeswax!" The man called back. "Really?! I beg a differ, you were just trying to sabotage my father's business! So pardon me if I think it's my business." Alan said hotly. "The man snarled at Alan and charged at him. Alan dodged to the right and grabbed his shoulders, kneeing him in the gut. "Ugh, why you.." with that the man swiped Alan's feet from underneath him. Before Alan had a chance to get back up the man straddled him and wrapped his hands around his throat, slowly choking him. Alan quickly bucked hips and threw the man over him. Both clambered to there feet, with heavy breaths. Alan started sending rapid punches left and right to the saboteurs face, sending him on the offense. Alan saw an opening a struck him in the torso with his foot. He was rewarded with the defined sound of a rib cracking. Angry but weakened, the bloody man threw anything he could get ahold of at Alan.

Tracy swiftly dodged the items left and right, slowly getting closer to defeating the villain. Alan had fought the man to the edge of the roof when the unplanned happened. The man knew he would be defeated, but he as too blinded by his rage for the young Tracy. He groped for anything that might help him. And was just about to finish him off when he felt something cold. Then the excruciating pain. He looked down to see a rusted rebar stuck into his abdomen. Just as soon as he processed this, the man kicked him in the ribs and punched him violently in the face. Alan knew this wasn't going well, so he did the one thing he could. He kicked the man's knee cap backwards and heard a snap and the man fell in pain. The rotten man could hear sirens approaching, and did the only thing he could. He crawled over to the roof's edge and jumped. Alan yelled out for the man to stop, only to see him glide away. The man's jacket was a squirrel suit, and Alan couldn't go after him as he lay on the rooftop.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The brothers had gotten the fire under control, and we're heading out of the building with their father, when they felt something was wrong. Very wrong. "Wheres Alan?!" Scott asked frantically. I don't know." John replied. The brothers took off in search of their little brother. Each minute that passed, the more they felt that something was wrong. "Excuse me? Are you looking for a blond teen? If so I saw him chasing someone up towards the roof." a janitor commented. "Thanks." John said hurriedly as the brothers raced to the roof. The closer they got the more uneasy they became. Scott burst open the rooftop door and froze. "What is it, Scott?" John asked. "Alan." Scott croaked, still frozen. At the name, the brothers pushed past Scott and stood still as if a cold wave had washed over them. There was there little brother. His body was bloody and bruised, laying on the hard cement. Snapping out of it Virgil rushed to his brother's sidem. "Gordon call 911!" Scott, go get dad. John help me. Virgil quickly got to work trying to save his little brother's life. "Alan I need you to stay awake for me ok?!" John called. It all sounded muddled to Alan, as if they were words from far away. He somehow heard an ambulance arriving and his dad running across the roof to him. But it was too hard. They were safe, his family was safe. He could sleep now. "Alan?!" "Alan! Stay awake for me bud come on!" "No, no, no, NO!" Alan hearing faded, as he succumbed to the darkness.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

A/N: I know, I'm evil to leave you hanging here. ? Come back next time to see what happens. Please R&R if you want to. (It definitely motivates me to write a TON)

*TI stands for Tracy Industry's


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Back! Now I know you may want to kill me (and you have every right to), but then how would we finish the book?..? Aha! I have you caught there! To all the people who left a review on this story, **thank you so much**. You guys are the people who made me get this chapter out. No really! And user: Faith4all thanks for the supportive tip on the grammar, I'll try to put it to use:) Now off to the story!

Chapter 9:

Jeffs Pov:

I was in the middle of my meeting when Scott came bursting through the door, yelling incoherently at me. "Woah Woah Woah Scott! Slow down and talk to me." I told him. I could see Scott trying to slow himself down and reattempt to talk to me. Whatever it was it must be pretty important for him to interrupt a meeting. "Dad, it's Alan. He's hurt, really bad Dad," Scott frantically blurted. That was all it took. I ran out the door, board meeting, staff, everyone forgotten. Alan. I needed to get to Alan. "Scott where?" I barked. "Rooftop dad." came the reply.

I started sprinting up the stairs 2 at a time. "Talk to me Scott," I commanded. "I don't know Dad. One moment he was with us and the next we found him bleeding." Scott told me. "How bad is he?" I asked. "Bad dad. Bad enough to hope for a miracle." the reply came, as we burst onto the rooftop.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil's POV

Blood. It's Alan's blood I'm touching. Come on Virgil! snap out of it! Alan needs you! I found myself slipping into Medic mode and directing my brothers as I rushed to Alan's side. As I applied pressure to the wound I started assessing the situation. "Alan, do you hurt anywhere else?" I asked him. "Shoulder" came the quiet reply. "What shoulder Alan?"

"Mh Lft one Virgie" Alan slurred. "Did you hit it?" I asked, concerned. Alan just shook his head. "John he's in shock, I need you to try and keep him awake." John nodded in response. From the looks of it he had internal bleeding, busted rips and possibly a ripped spleen, if not more. I quickly started ripping my shirt apart into strips in an attempt to stabilize the rebar. I started hearing sirens approaching and felt relief rush through me, only to be replaced with fear. I heard John frantically calling to Alan, and I turned around to see his skin white as a sheet. I went to check his pulse only to not find one. "No no no no!" I found myself crying out. This couldn't be happening! Not to Alan! Not to my baby brother. He had too much to live for. I started CPR with tears running down my face. Dear Lord please, please let him live.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon POV

I think that's the fastest I have ever unlocked my phone. I quickly dialed 911 and slammed the phone against my ear. "911, What's your emergency?" The operator answered. "We need medical help, my brother has been stabbed with a rebar." I told her shakily. "What is you're location?" I heard the woman ask. "Rooftop of Tracy Industry's." I replied robotically. "Help is on the way they should be there soon." The woman told me. Help. Yeah. That's what we needed. Help. Good. My brain told me. "Are you still there?" I heard a voice call. "Um yeah, sorry."

"It's fine. Can you give me any information about the victim?" The voice called again. "I ye-yeah his name is Alan Tracy, he's 5'9 weighs about 160lb and is allergic to Walnuts and the Valium." I said on auto-pilot. I heard sirens in the parking lot. "there here." I told the woman. "Alright is the building unlocked?"

"Yeah I told her."

"Do you see help?" she asked me. "Uhh Yes." I confirmed."Alright I'm going to leave you with the medics then." I heard the call clip off. I looked over towards Alan, only to see Virgil performing CPR. I felt sick. This could not be real. No, this was a dream. Yeah, this was some twisted nightmare I told myself. I pinched myself. No this was really happening. My brother was dying. I quickly rushed to the edge of the roof and started puking as the medics rushed past me.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John's Pov

The Paramedics pushed me aside and started treating Alan.

They pulled out an *AED and pressed the paddles to his chest. "Clear? I heard the man call. Alan's body jolted in response to them shocking his heart. Nothing. No heartbeat. Again they tried, still nothing. I felt tears rushing down my face. Alan's heart wasn't beating. Again they tried, I turned away, I couldn't deal with this anymore. "We got him back," I heard a medic tell someone. I whipped around. Alan was alive, barely, but he was alive.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Hope y'all enjoyed this latest chapter, and i'll see ya next time! Please R&R if you want to, it always inspires and helps me to write better chapters for you guys. Have a good day!

bakersdoz04

*An AED is the thing on a crash cart meant to shock a heart into beating again.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, thanks for reading this! I know it's been a while, but I'm not abandoning this story. :) Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or any of the characters besides my OC's. R&R's are a big encouragement and story help. I love hearing your thoughts on the story, so drop one if you would like. :) Here's the story, enjoy!

Chapter 10:

Previously:

John's Pov

The Paramedics pushed me aside and started treating Alan.

They pulled out a defibrillator and pressed the pads to his chest. "Clear? I heard the man call. Alan's body jolted in response to them shocking his heart. Nothing. No heartbeat. Again they tried, still nothing. I felt tears rushing down my face. Alan's heart wasn't beating. Again they tried, I turned away, I couldn't deal with this anymore. "We got him back," I heard a medic tell someone. I whipped around. Alan was alive, barely, but he was alive.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

Gordons Pov

Nooooo! The scream tore from inside of me as I raced toward the stretcher that held Alan. I felt hands grabbing at me, trying to hold me back as I violently raced towards him.

I saw them closing the ambulance doors. I saw them taking my only baby brother away from me, and there was nothing I could do.

There was nothing I could do. I sunk to my knees in despair as the realization hit me. Alan had too much to live for. Too much I needed to make up for. Those birthdays I wasn't there for, those track meets, those moments when we would just be brothers and laugh and tease each other. I wanted, no I needed more time with him. I felt arms gently wrap around me as I sobbed into this nightmarish blur.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scotts Pov:

Gordon rushed past me trying to get to Alan for what could be the last time we saw him. No! Snap out of it Scott! You can't start thinking that way, he'll be fine, just like the rest of the time…Right? I grabbed at Gordon, peeling him away from the medics that were trying to help my brother. It hurt me to do so, but it was the best for both him and Alan. As the ambulance pulled away I heard Gordon fall to his knees in grief. I tried to talk to him but he was in too much shock to hear me. I sat down with my arms wrapped tight around Gordon. I felt like the world was in a blur. Like it was all spinning out of control and all I could do was sit there on the cold cement. I felt almost numb with pain. As tears rolled down my cheeks I couldn't believe how far apart Alan and I had become.

_*Flashback_

_Where could my little sprout be? I called, as a little giggle came from the living room. _

_I saw chubby little fingers sticking out underneath the couch and snuck over next to it. Hmmm, I can't find Alan anywhere… I mussed aloud. Just then I jumped around the corner of the couch. A girlish scream shrieked out of my little brother. Scooping him up in my arms I gave him a big flubber buffen on his fat little tummy while he squealed._

_Our bond only grew with time._

_I heard the bedroom door creak open and saw a blond head peek in. "Ali, what's wrong?" _

_*sniff* "I had a bad dream, Scotty." The sad voice tells me. "Come here bub," I say. I lift the covers and he climbs up and snuggles up against my chest. "What was it about?"_

"_I dreamed that daddy didn't love me anymore," Alan says. "Oh, Alan! It was only a dream. Daddy loves you so very much," I tell him. "No, he doesn't," Alan whispers. "What makes you say that?!" I ask. "Daddy never looks at me since mommy died. He never gives me hugs, and he's different now. He thinks I'm the reason that mommy died in the avalanche." Alan said. I squeezed my brother tight in my arms as he cried. Dad may still be grieving Mom's death, but this was too far. "Alan buddy, look at me," I tell Alan. A tear streaked face looks up at me. "Daddy loves you so much! You know when Gordon crushed your toy car? How you were so sad, and you didn't want to talk to Gordon?" I ask him. "Yeah," Alan says. "Just like you were sad, daddy's a bit sad right now too. Daddy knows what happened to mommy was an accident, just like you knew that Gordon didn't mean to crush your toy. It's going to take a little bit of time for daddy to be happy again, but he still loves you so so much." I tell him._

"_I guess that makes sense. Thanks, Scotty" Alan said with a small smile on his face. "Anytime Sprout, now let's go to bed," I say with a smile. Alan snuggles closer to me. " MK. Hey, Scotty? Thanks for being the best big brother." He muffles into my shirt. I lay still for a few moments. "Of course Sprout, I'll always be here for you," I tell him. _

_*End of flashback._

I had told him I'd always be there for him, yet I never was anymore. I could remember when he was gone to boarding school and he would call me to tell me that he had gotten on the basketball team. We would talk for hours about everything and laugh about the school food. He would call me every week when I was in the Air Force, just to ask how it was going and to make me smile. Then I slowly became the one to let him call, he kept trying and I really didn't. Then, I didn't miss the family so much once I joined IR. It was time-consuming so I didn't think about him too much. I remember getting in a hurry for him to tell me why he called rather than the long conversations we used to have. I wouldn't go to very many events unless dad was told by the headmaster about them. One missed call or promise to "make it next time," led to another. I never realized how far apart we had gotten. I just wish it didn't take him almost dying for me to realize it.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTTBTTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The car ride to the hospital was quiet as everyone tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Gordon stared blankly out the window, John had his earphones in, Scott thinking about the past, Virgil driving with a blank face, and Jeff silently praying that God would give their family a miracle. They had all seen this level of injury on rescues, and almost all of the victims died in the first few hours. They all knew that it would take God to save Alan at this point. They somehow all walked into the hospital and made it to a private waiting room. Restless and scared each lost in their own dark thoughts for what seemed like an eternity.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

" Mr. Tracy?" a voice called. The family looked up to see a woman in a white coat with dark brown hair and a clipboard approaching them. Jeff stood up to greet the woman.

"That would be me. These are my sons, Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon as well." Jeff introduced. The doctor greeted the brothers and asked the family to take a seat. "Under different circumstances, I would say it's good to meet you all.

I'm Dr. Gelbermanand and I'm in charge of Alan's case," she started. "There's some things I'd like to discuss regarding Alan."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

To everyone who reads, reviewed, or follows this story, I just want to give you all a BIG THANKYOU! You guys are the reason I wrote this chapter, and I loved hearing from each one of you. Till next time. :)


End file.
